Same Page
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Killian finds the scarf. Smut ensues. (this prompt was from about 2 months ago!)


Killian's scruff was rough against the curve of her neck as he settled his chin against her shoulder, her back flush against his chest, his hand on her hip. "So you kept the scarf?" His lips sought out the pulse point beneath her ear, tongue flicking against it.

"You're the one who said I'd make _a hell of a pirate_," Emma quipped, leaning back against him instinctively. "Then there was something about _keeping tokens_." His breath was hot against her neck, making her shiver. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." The pirate nipped at her earlobe, fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. "In fact-" He slowly stepped around her, eyes flickering with mischief, "I would be interested in showing you just how _right_ keeping that scarf was."

Her hands went to her hips then, a brow arching upwards, trying to appear unaffected by his heated gaze, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," He drawled out, stepping towards her slowly, "I'll need you undressed first. It would ruin all the fun if I couldn't get them off."

She flustered, eyeing the black material as he drew it from his breast pocket, "You're going to_ tie_ me up?" Emma was perceptive enough to know what the twitch of his lips meant.

"Make this a symbol of your trust in me, lass." He bit down on the edge of the scarf, catching a hold of the hand that had been injured back at the beanstalk. Carefully he dropped the scarf into her palm, looking up at her with his too blue gaze. "Do you trust me enough Emma?" He could understand if she wasn't interested in being tied up, but he wanted to know that the _trust_ involved in such an event was there.

Emma's hand curled around the scarf, her eyes flickering up to his. "I've never tied anyone up before." She confessed, inhaling deeply. "But, I trust you enough to try it."

Killian leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "I've never done it either. There's a first time for everything, aye?" He winked at her, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Now, my love…" He stepped around behind her, his hand resting on her hip again, his lips once again on the curve of her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, brushing the hair away from her neck. A shiver ran up her spine as his lips found the pulse point again, making her gasp.

"Do you think you'll enjoy being powerless?" Killian rasped, his voice low and gravely as he spoke into her ear, lips brushing against her skin. "Your hands _bound_ above your head. Unable to touch, unable to control." He chuckled when a moan broke past her lips – he was far too proud at what he could do to her with just his voice

"_Killian_." She breathed, her eyes snapping open as his hand slipped from her hip to between her jean clad thighs. His finger pressed against the seam of her pants, causing the material to rub over that sensitive spot. Her back arched, knees locking to keep her upright.

Killian chuckled, teeth grazing the curve of her neck, "Turn around Emma." He implored, his hand slipping away from her legs, amused by the look on her face when she slowly turned around. Her cheeks were flushed, bottom lip trembling, eyes glazed over with desire.

Emma slid her arms over his shoulders, leaning up to catch his lips. All of the need pooling inside of her was released with that kiss. Teeth and tongue and lips warring against his. Her finger slid through his hair, tugging at the strands of it while she could. He groaned against her lips, scraping his teeth over her bottom lip, dragging it back.

His finger slipped beneath her shirt again, splaying out along her side, fingertips brushing over the curve of her ribs. "_Off_." He growled, pulling back from the kiss to catch a ragged breath. His eyes focused on her, watching as she tugged the thin shirt over her head and then worked to unclasp her bra, letting it slide down her arms.

"Happy?" She questioned, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was racing, her pulse thumping in her ears as she watched him remove his shirt. Emma wet her lips as her eyes flickered over the dark curly hair on his chest, a smirk curving her lips. No matter how used to this sight she'd become, seeing it – _knowing_ that it was only hers to see now – was something she would always marvel.

"_Very_ happy." Killian retorted smugly, his eyes flickering downwards to his leather trousers and then back to her gaze. "Would you like to see just how _happy_ I am?"

Emma sucked in a sharp breath as he came near again, the warmth of his skin occupying every inch of the space around her. "Well, I do try my best to keep the _Captain_ happy." She lowered her voice to a whisper, amused by the way he reacted to the slight change of her tone. His eyes grew hooded, lips parting as he inhaled.

Boldly Emma ran her hand over his abdomen, her thumb brushing just beneath his navel, before she dipped lower – cupping him through the smooth leather. He groaned, his hips shifting towards her touch. She squeezed him gently, sliding her hand up and down slowly. "How about I get you out of these?" She leaned up and kissed him, her fingers working the ties of his pants loose, pushing them down his hips.

"_Emma_." He groaned, his blue eyes now darkened with lust. "Where's the scarf?"

Emma's lashes fluttered, swallowing thickly as she stepped towards where the scarf had fallen to the floor. "Ruining all my fun." She chided, turning around to face him again, dangling the scarf for him.

"I can't have you _ending_ the fun too soon." Killian returned, catching both of her wrists with the hook, holding them up so he could tie the scarf around them , using his mouth to finish off the knot. He looked up at her from beneath his dark lashes, flicking his tongue against her inner wrist before retreating.

Killian fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans until he finally managed to get them down her hips, a hungry grin replacing the smirk that had been plastered to his face. He stood back up, nodding towards the bed. "Now the real fun gets to begin, love."

"I never dreamed that I'd end up tied up by a pirate-"

"It's payback for all of the times you've tied me up, lass." He walked her towards the bed, hauling her up in his arm as he pushed her back against the mattress. "But all I really care about is the fact that you _trust_ me."

"I trusted you then," Emma said quietly, shivering as he ran his fingers along the curve of her breast, his thumb brushing over sensitive skin. "I was just afraid to."

"And now we're past that." Killian smiled at her, a genuine smile despite the cocky nature of the moment. "You, lass, are a remarkable woman." He scooted lower on the bed. "Keep your hands above your head."

"Aye, aye Captain." Emma gasped when his tongue flicked out against her navel, her eyes closing as she savored the sensation.

He nipped at the skin there, letting his breath dance over it, enjoying the way her hips arched upwards in anticipation. "Not so soon, love." He whispered, brushing his fingers along the inside of her thigh, just below the line of her underwear, before abandoning the area. "We have _all_ night." Killian slowly began to kiss his way back up her stomach, his hand sliding up to tease her breasts, but even then he was barely touching her.

"Bloody pirate," She jested, breathlessly, failing at her attempt to mimic his accent. She twisted her wrists against the binding, halfheartedly, finding the knot unwilling to budge.

Killian raised himself up to hover above her, his chest brushing against hers – igniting little sparks beneath her skin. He brushed his thumb over her swollen bottom lip, before leaning in to kiss her, sucking gently at it.

With trained accuracy his brought the rounded curve of his hook between her legs, bringing it over her curved flesh slowly. A wicked smirk crossed his expression then, applying more pressure with the curve, watching as her back bowed off of the bed.

Emma let out a breathy cry, biting down on her bottom lip. She rocked her hips against the hook, the friction sending little fissions of pleasure through her. He had her right on the edge and she should have known better to assume that he was going to let her reach it – especially with that sly look on his face. The hook was gone almost as quickly as it had been there, making her groan her frustration.

"Not yet, Emma." He rasped out, catching the material of her underwear in his hook and ripping it away from her skin with one sharp tug. This time he was the one who groaned, his eyes sweeping over her bare form. "How are you enjoying the scarf?" Killian trained his eyes on hers, moving to lie beside her, his hand resting on her lower abdomen.

"I'd rather be able to touch you." Emma lamented, tugging at it again. "I'd rather you be touching me too, but." She gave him a pointed look, arching her hips upwards.

"I said soon," He whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over her ear, his hand slowly slipping between her legs. "I believe you deserve to be thanked for all of this trust you've placed in me." Killian grazed his teeth over her earlobe as he curved two fingers into her. He admired the way her lips formed an 'O', her eyes fluttering as she cried out silently. Her hands fisted, wanting to be able to touch him.

For a man with only one hand, he had learned to do almost everything with just the one and the aid of his mouth – which Emma had greatly benefited from, time and time again. Fingers that moved skillfully, keeping a slow and torturous pace, pushing her to the edge slowly this time.

Killian leaned in and claimed her lips, kissing her hard, desperation there in the moment. He was being tortured by all of this, just the same as her. He ached for her, in a way he hadn't felt before she arrived in his life.

With Emma it was so much more than just the physical want for her – she was beautiful and it affected him – but what truly affected him was the sense completion – feeling whole, that he found when he was with her, in any capacity. He had awoken inside of him hope and happiness that he had long since thought gone.

"Come undone for me Emma." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath dancing over her skin. His fingers worked against her more insistently, driving her towards the edge.

Her head fell back against the pillows, his name spilling from her lips as her release hit, leaving her breathless. She twisted her bound hands, wanting to break free from the hold, to cup his face and drag him in for a kiss, desperate and needy.

"Let me loose." Emma managed to get out, her eyes heavy with both desire and sated needs. She bit down on her bottom lip, frustrated by the fact that he was ignoring her request. With the curved edge of his hook and his hand he spread her thighs, moving between her then. "_Killian._" She moaned, her legs sliding around his hips as he thrust forward into her.

"Not yet." He reminded her, his hand holding her hip steady, resting his weight on the forearm of the hook-hand. Killian leaned in and kissed her, slowly, like the movements of his hips. As much as he loved teasing her, loved tormenting her, and pushing her to the edge – he loved being with her like this. He loved _her_, though neither had dared to speak those words. Three little words that had been 'good-bye' for both of them in their lives, were too unnerving to say – even if they felt it.

They had a way about them to speak without words, looks that conveyed thousands of words, all at once. Touches that spoke volumes. They knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves.

Killian began to increase his movements, releasing the hold he had on her hip, letting her move with each of his thrusts. He leaned up, tugging the knot loose, skilled with the knots used aboard a ship. He groaned when her fingers, finally released, found their way into his hair, sliding over his shoulders. "_Gods Emma_." He craned his neck down to kiss her, losing himself in the moment completely, surrendering to the pleasure.

Her nails bit into his biceps, leaving half crescent moons on his skin. His name died on her lips as she rocked into him, her release crashing over her. Killian growled against her lips, his movements coming to a halt as his own release hit. He couldn't hold himself above her anymore, collapsing against her with a heavy exhale.

Emma curled her arms around him tightly, not letting him move away. Relishing the weight of him pressing her into the mattress. Her nose buried itself against the curve of his neck, hands smoothing over her back. "Damn." She laughed, breathlessly as her legs slipped from around his hips.

"I still think you're bloody amazing." Killian smiled against her shoulder, kissing the skin softly. He opened his mouth then, those three words threatening to emerge, but as if she knew Emma turned her head and kissed him.

"I _know_." Emma vowed, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, cupping his cheek – laughing when he rubbed the bristles of his beard against her palm.

"Quite perceptive, Swan."

Emma flashed that tight lipped smile she was famous for, her eyes alight with the words that weren't said. "You're an open book."

"Because we're on the same page now."


End file.
